


Awkward

by DanjaBlue



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanjaBlue/pseuds/DanjaBlue
Summary: OneShot. Two former adversaries meet at a party. Post-"Endgame". R&R.
Kudos: 7





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I thought it would be fun to play with Ye Olde Trek Trope of "Enterprise fights Borg Cube".
> 
> Seven of Nine has given us a window into life inside the cube. :)

* * *

"Seven, I'd like you to meet someone," said Captain Janeway. The two were in the banquet hall at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco. Starfleet was holding a "Welcome Home" party in Voyager's honor.

Standing next to Janeway was Admiral Jean-Luc Picard.

"Seven of Nine," said Admiral Picard. "Captain Janeway has told me a great deal about you."

"I'm ... pleased to meet you," said a flustered Seven as she held out a nervous human hand.

* * *

_EIGHT YEARS AGO  
_ _VEGA FOUR SYSTEM_

" _Federation ship U.S.S. Enterprise off starboard bow," said the drone to Seven of Nine's left as he leaned over the console. "Request permission to attack."_

" _Request Denied," Seven of Nine – then an active Borg drone – replied. "Our rules of engagement stipulate that we are not to fire upon Federation vessels unless_ THEY _fire upon_ US _first."_

* * *

" _Mr. Worf …_ FIRE! _" Captain Picard intoned from the bridge of the Enterprise._

* * *

" _Enterprise is charging weapons," said another drone nearby as he peered over the sensor console._

" _Standby, Tactical. Ready weapons," Seven commanded._

" _Weapons at the ready," said a voice over the intercom._

_An explosion shook the cube._

" _Enterprise is firing. Shields down two percent!" said the drone standing next to Seven._

" _Initiate counterattack," Seven commanded._

* * *

_The bridge of the Enterprise shook as the cube fired salvo after salvo._

_Captain Picard tapped his comm badge and intoned, "Mr. LaForge …_ REPORT! _"_

" _Shields holding steady, Captain," LaForge replied over the comm._

" _Well done, Mr. LaForge," said Captain Picard. He then turned to Worf and commanded, "Fire photon torpedoes."_

* * *

_"Shields down fifteen percent and falling!" said the drone standing next to Seven._

_"Cloak and withdraw. Warp Four," said Seven._

* * *

_"Captain, the cube has engaged its cloaking device," said Data at the helm._

_"Let it go. They've stopped firing," said Captain Picard._

* * *

Seven stood over the sink in a nearby bathroom, trying to compose herself.

"Seven," said a feminine voice behind her.

Seven turned around to find Captain Janeway facing her.

Seven snapped to attention. "Captain," she said.

"At ease," said Janeway. She then added, "Are you all right? You couldn't get out of there fast enough."

"My apologies, Captain," said Seven. "Never in my wildest dreams could I have anticipated this."

"Anticipated _WHAT?_ "

"Having to party with someone I ... once _FOUGHT_ against."

"You fought Picard?" Janeway asked incredulously.

"I fought the Enterprise," Seven replied.

Janeway stared wide-eyed at Seven. " _YOU_ fought the Enterprise?"

"Yes, Captain," Seven replied.

"How long ago was this?" Janeway asked.

"Eight years ago ... near the Vega Four system."

"I know they fought a cube there," said Janeway. "That was _YOUR_ cube?"

"Yes, Captain." Seven then added, "It's somewhat ... _awkward_ ... to say the least."

"How about declaring a cessation of hostilities and coming back to the party?" Janeway asked.

"I cannot speak for the Collective ... "

"No one is asking you to."

"However, I _CAN_ ... do _THAT_ ," said Seven, referring to Janeway's suggestion of a cessation of hostilities.

* * *

"I was concerned after you'd left," said Admiral Picard as Seven and Janeway returned to the party.

"My apologies ... _Admiral_ ," said Seven.

"Seven has informed me that you two have met previously," said Janeway.

Seven shot a sidelong glance at Janeway. _Did you_ HAVE _to bring that up?_ Seven thought.

"Really?" Admiral Picard asked.

"Vega Four ... Eight years ago," said Seven.

"You were on that cube?" Admiral Picard asked.

"Yes, Admiral," said Seven. "Ancient history."

"Yes," said Admiral Picard. "Yes, it is."

"Admiral," said Seven. "I forgive you."

"For what?"

"We were both soldiers following orders," said Seven.

"Yes ... we were," said Admiral Picard.

THE END


End file.
